1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mold releasing device, and particularly to a mold releasing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding processes are widely used for manufacturing workpieces, for example, optical articles such as lenses, light guide plates or other. The injection molding method has advantages such as high production rate and efficiency, and cost of optical elements thereby can be reduced.
In an injection molding process of the related art, a mold is utilized for forming the workpiece. The mold typically includes a first mold part and a second mold part. Each of the first and second mold parts has a core member. Both of the core members have a molding surface conforming to a surface of the workpiece. When the first and second mold parts are brought together, a mold chamber according to a size of the workpiece is defined between the two molding surfaces of the core members. Generally, when the size, such as a thickness of the workpiece requires an adjustment, the core members of the mold need to be pulled apart from the mold to be replaced, or to be disassembled and then modified. However, pulling apart the core members directly may lead to problems for the mold such as abrasion and loss of concentricity, as a result, a service life of the mold is shortened and quality of the workpiece formed using such a mold is reduced also.
Therefore, a mold releasing method is desired for overcoming the described limitations.